It's A Reagan Thing
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: This Is The Sequel To: The Lucky One! Allie Is A Big Daddy's Girl And Danny Is Still Learning How To Raise A Girl, But Things Don't Always Go The Way You Plan Especially When You Are A Reagan! All Rights Go To CBS! I Only Own Allie Mary Reagan!
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Reagan Thing**

Chapter 1- Allie's 1st Birthday

It had been a year since the terrible day, the day that brought the whole Reagan family to a stop. The day that both Danny and Jamie got shot; but also the day that Linda went into premature labour with baby Allie.

The family were gathering at Frank and Henry's house, Danny had actually taken the day off. It was a day to remember what could have been and be grateful that everyone survived especially Allie.

Allie was learning to walk, she loved it no matter who was helping her, and she loved it. She could talk it was only a few words but Danny loved hearing her.

Linda woke up to get everyone ready but she noticed that Sean and Jack weren't in their beds, she then checked on Allie and she wasn't in her crib. Linda woke up Danny. Danny and Linda walked downstairs. They sat on the stairs and watched as Jack and Sean walked around the living with Allie.

Allie had Sean's finger in her left hand and Jack's finger in her right hand. Danny recorded them on his phone. Linda draped her arms around Danny's shoulders and watched their children. Allie was smiling and giggling which made Jack and Sean giggle; that made Linda and Danny smile.

Allie started to whine which meant she had had enough, Jack carefully picked up his baby sister and placed her gently on the couch next to her stuffed wolf. It was her favourite cuddly toy and before Jack knew it Allie had her wolf on her lap.

Allie smiled "mama" the boys turned and saw their happy parents sitting on the stairs watching them. "Hey mom, hey dad" Linda smiled and hugged them "morning boys" Allie held her arms up for Danny. She was a big daddy's girl.

Danny picked her up "morning birthday girl" Danny kissed her cheek. Linda smiled "I think she will enjoy today" they all sat in the kitchen; Allie sat on Danny's lap with her wolf on her lap.

Linda made pancakes for everyone, Danny just happily held Allie on his lap, and he never liked putting her down or giving her to anyone except Linda. Linda handed a bowl of grapes and banana slices to Danny. Allie was kind of fussy when it came to food but it was just a phase, the boys had been the same and now they would eat anything. Just like their father. Danny watched Allie look in the bowl then pick out a grape and place it into her mouth.

She always smiled and clapped her hands; she thought it was some kind of magic trick. They just liked seeing her happy no matter how. Linda looked at Danny "should we give them to her now or at your dad's place?" Danny looked up at her "I think now cause they'll have stuff for her there"

They sat in the living room after clearing up after the breakfast, Danny held Allie like always and the boys sat on the floor in front of her and Linda sat next to Danny.

Danny helped Allie unwrap her presents, she had 4 new story books. She liked listening to people read to her. They had also brought her a new coloring book and some crayons. Allie just giggled. Linda smiled "happy birthday baby" Linda took a photo of the 4 of them. Then one with just the kids.

They started to get ready, Linda got Allie dressed in a purple dress with her fluffy boots. Linda put Allie's jacket on her which she didn't like. "I know sweetie but when we get to Grandpa's you can take it off" Allie's eyes got wide when she said Grandpa, Allie giggled. Linda kissed her forehead "yea we are going to go see Grandpa, Aunty Erin, Great Grandpa, Nicky and Uncle Jamie"

Allie just clapped her hands, she was always happiest when she was around everyone. They loaded up Danny's jeep and they set off. "Erm Dad Allie doesn't have her wolf" Linda past it back to Jack who then gave it to Allie who was about to cry.

"She seems happy again" Jack smiled; they arrived at Frank and Henry's house. Everyone was already there. Linda carried Allie up the stairs but then she placed Allie on her feet. Danny opened the door "Hey guys" everyone looked, Jack walked in with Sean and Allie. Allie was doing her morning trick again. She was walking while holding on to both of her brothers.

Erin smiled "aww that's so cute" Linda placed Allie's bag on the table "we saw them doing it this morning" Allie saw Frank and started to giggle and she tried to go faster. "Looks like someone wants their Grandpa" Frank bent down and picked up his granddaughter.

Allie looked around at everyone. Danny held her wolf. "I didn't know you liked soft toys Danny" Danny went to throw it at Jamie but then Allie started to whine. Jamie took it off Danny "meanie" he handed it to Allie. "Daddy's mean" Allie giggled.

Danny hit Jamie "Don't teach my daughter bad things" Linda looked at them "No fighting in front of my baby" Danny and Jamie looked at Linda "yes mom" everyone laughed.

Allie held her arms out for Nicky, Nicky carefully took Allie from Frank "Happy birthday Allie" Allie smiled. Nicky sat down and had Allie standing on her lap, Allie giggled. She had learnt a new trick. "Okay it must be time for presents surely" Erin said bringing out a bag. Henry laughed "I second that"

The family started to celebrate Allie's 1st birthday and they were grateful that everyone had made it out alive. They just hoped that they always came home. Danny knew that when Allie was older, he would tell her about his mother and of course about her uncle Joe.

Allie took a nap on the couch while the rest of the family were outside, the guys were playing basketball. Linda was keeping an eye on Allie. Danny looked at his family; he just hoped that he would always be there to save them and to pick them up whenever they fell.

Little did Danny know, he would soon be put to the test…

What Will Happen To The Reagan Family?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**It's A Reagan Thing**

Chapter 2- Allie's First Steps

Linda looked at the time, it was nearly dinner time, and she had a feeling that Danny once again wouldn't be joining them. Allie missed spending time with her dad. Jack and Sean tried to keep her occupied but everyone knew who she really wanted.

Linda watched Allie; she was watching cartoons with her wolf on her lap, but she kept looking at the door waiting for Danny to walk right in. Linda walked over to the children "what would you guys like for dinner?" they all looked at her "you can have anything" Sean looked at Jack and Jack looked at Sean "PIZZA" Linda laughed, Allie covered her ears. They both hugged her "sorry Allie".

Linda kissed their cheeks "decide what you would like on your pizza then tell me" Linda walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

Danny looked at his phone light up beside him on his desk, ID Linda "Hey babe, everything okay?" Linda sighed "Hey Danny, yeah, we were just wondering if you were joining us for dinner tonight?" Danny looked at the case files stacked against his desk "I don't think so babe, I'm sorry it's just we have a serial killer" Linda stopped him half way "Danny it's okay you don't to explain, I could bring you some dinner cause I know you won't eat" Danny laughed "you know me too well honey" Linda smiled "it's kind of my job as your wife to know you" Danny smiled.

Jackie left her desk so he could have some privacy, he mouthed thank you to her as she walked pass him. "So what is for dinner tonight?" Linda looked at the children in the living room. "The boys want pizza, so I can bring you and Jackie one on my way back to the house" Danny looked at his watch; their meal time was almost coming up.

Linda looked at Allie who was sucking her thumb "Allie misses her daddy" Danny looked at the new photo he had on his desk of the boys and Allie. "Can I talk to her?" Linda sat back down with Allie on her lap; she put her phone on speaker phone "say dada" Allie shook her head. "Allie" Allie smiled at Linda "dada"

Danny smiled "yeah it's me sweetie, I love you and I miss you too" Allie giggled "dada dada dada dada dada dada dada" Danny laughed a little "yes it's me sweetie" Danny remembered when he first heard her say dada, it was in the middle of the night and she just started saying dada.

"Mom can we get extra cheese" the boys ran into the kitchen "Ahh no running in the house and yes you can get extra cheese" the boys high fived. "I hope you boys are listening to your mom and looking after Allie" the boys sat at the table "yes dad we are" Jack handed Allie her wolf.

"Mom when will it snow" Linda looked at Sean "I don't know but soon I guess, maybe if Allie starts walking, you'll be able to walk around the back yard with her" Allie giggled.

"we are going to go and get the pizza and drop yours off at the precinct" Danny saw Jackie was back at her desk "that will be perfect timing cause our meal break is almost here" Linda smiled at the kids "I'm just perfect, we love you Danny" "Love you dad" Linda looked at the boys and smiled "dada" Danny smiled "I love you too Allie"

Danny put his phone on his desk "You want pizza, Linda and the kids are bringing one for us" Jackie smiled "You really do have an amazing family Reagan, if you ever hurt them, I'll kill you"

Danny held up his hands "I would never hurt them" Someone placed their hands on his shoulders, Danny jumped out of his skin. Jackie started laughing "Easy Danny, it's just me" Danny turned around and looked at his baby brother "that was uncool Jamie" Jamie patted his shoulder "I'm sorry Danny"

Half an hour later, Linda and the children arrived. Allie was holding on to her brothers fingers. "Hi dad, Hi Uncle Jamie" Allie started to whine, Danny opened his arms, Allie slowly waddled over to him, Jack and Sean slowly let go of her. Allie slowly waddled over to Danny all by herself.

Linda gasped at the sight of her little baby walking by herself, Jamie was proud of his little niece, Jack and Sean were happy for their baby sister, it now meant they could do more things with her. Danny smiled "C'mon Allie, come to daddy"

Allie giggled and she slowly made her way right into Danny's arms, Danny scooped her up and kissed her cheek "I'm so proud of you sweetie, you did it" Everyone in the precinct clapped the best part was that Frank had come down to talk to Danny's sergeant when he witnessed his granddaughter taking her first steps.

Danny turned around and saw Frank "Commissioner, what brings you down here?" Frank smiled "Looks like I have perfect timing" the boys hugged Frank "Hi grandpa, did you see Allie?" Frank hugged them "hi boys, yea I saw her, she'll be running after you soon" "In the snow just like mom said" Sean said as he smiled.

Linda smiled "we'll see Sean, not everyone likes the snow" Danny nodded "true but Allie will, she's a Reagan" They sat in an empty interrogation room and ate their pizza. But this time Allie wanted to sit on Jamie's lap "Ha I am her new favourite" Jamie held his niece. "Yeah but I'm still her dad" Linda rolled her eyes "Boys no fighting" once again Danny and Jamie looked at Linda "Yes mom"

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their pizza dinner. Allie was only a year old but she already loved having her family around her. But how long would it all last…

What Will Happen?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**It's A Reagan Thing**

!Sorry if this chapter offends or upsets anyone!

Chapter 3- Danny's Worst Nightmare: Part 1

Allie was now 4; no one could believe how time just flew by. Danny couldn't believe that his little girl was slowly growing up. The boys were at school, Danny was working on a case that involved an old collar of his, meanwhile in Staten Island Linda was having a tea party with Allie and Nicky. Nicky had been hurt in gym class so she had a few days off.

Allie wanted a tea party and she invited Nicky. Nicky enjoyed the company of her cousin and aunt. Linda wanted to make it special, so she had made cookies, brownies and mini marshmallows to put in the 'tea' which was really hot chocolate.

Nicky was helping Allie made a crown so that Allie's teddy could play. "You ready to color it" Allie nodded. Linda placed everything on the table "the tea is served" Allie giggled. She grabbed her teddy and walked into the kitchen "wow, mommy it looks yummy" Linda held out a chair of Allie "Princess" Allie giggled and sat down.

Nicky walked in "Wow Aunty Linda, this looks amazing" Linda smiled "thanks Nicky, I wanted to do something special for Allie" the girls enjoyed their 'tea' party.

Meanwhile Danny thought his heart was going to stop, they had a warrant to search a criminal's address but he wasn't there so they tossed the place anyway. Danny couldn't believe what he saw. This crackdown was a joint effort between 8th precinct and 12th so of course Jamie was there to back his brother. Jamie walked over to Danny and saw what he saw "please tell me this isn't what it looks like" Danny wanted to punch something but instead he just ran his hand over his face.

Plastered all over the bedroom walls were pictures of The Reagan family. Pictures of Erin, Frank, Henry, Nicky, Linda, the boys, even Jamie and Danny were on the wall. Jamie found a terrible picture; he removed it from the wall and showed it to Renzulli.

Renzulli couldn't believe his own eyes, his own goddaughter was on the wall, "did he see it?" Jamie shook his head "I don't think so" Danny walked over to them "saw what" Renzulli showed him the picture that Jamie had handed to him, it was of Allie.

Danny lost it and punched the wall "that Son of a bitch!" the guy had escaped from jail and now he was targeting Danny's family. Danny's sergeant had warned Danny that the creep had escaped and he might be out for revenge. But going after an innocent, defenceless 4 year old. Danny had always told himself, a criminal going after him was fine it was part of the job, but a criminal going after his family that criminal had a death wish and Danny was only too happy to give it to him.

Anthony made the call to Garrett who broke the news to Frank, who himself cursed. Frank then called Henry and warned him. "Your detail is ready to leave" Frank put on his coat, he was going to work from home. They would just convert the dining room into a work space just like when he got shot.

Henry sat by the front door armed with his gun, the back door was locked and so were all the windows. Jamie rang Erin and told her. Baker had already sent officers to get Erin from the courthouse and take her to Franks place.

Danny had to make the horrible call to Linda, he knew if he just turned up at the house she would worry even more. Linda saw her phone light up "Hey Danny, you okay?" Danny tried to hide the panic in his voice "hey Linda, yea everything's fine. I need you to pack some things and head over to my father's place. A case has come up and it could get ugly it's just a precaution" Linda sighed "let me guess they case involves you" Danny smiled "I always knew I could never fool you, please just be careful, I love and Allie so much. I'm going to get the boys"

Linda looked at Nicky and Allie "we love you too Danny, be safe" they hung up. "What's going on Aunty Linda?" Nicky was worried. "A case has come up and we have to go to Grandpa's" Nicky knew it was bad "I'll help Allie pack" Linda smiled "thank you Nicky, you might want to call your mom"

Just as the 3 of them got to the stairs, the doorbell rang. Danny didn't mention about anyone coming to collect them. "Nicky take Allie upstairs and lock yourselves in the bathroom, don't come out until I say" Allie started to cry "mommy I'm scared" Nicky took Allie upstairs. Linda unlocked Danny's lock box and loaded his off duty weapon.

Linda smirked "Fifth date comes in handy now" Linda slowly unlocked and opened the door, the gun in her hand. The person put their hands up "Easy there Annie, the sarg called me and I said I would take you to Frank's place" Linda let Jackie into the house and locked the door back up.

Jackie looked at her "When did you become a gun carrier?" Linda placed it back in the lock box "My fifth date with Danny, he was training for the police academy, I said I wanted to help him so we went to the gun range"

Jackie laughed "Sounds like Reagan" today had been Jackie's day off, her first day off in years but when her sarg called and said that Danny needed her, she always backed him up cause she knew he would be there to back her up.

Jackie sent a quick text to Danny to tell him that she was with Linda and taking them over to Franks. Danny was getting the boys into the back of Jamie's patrol car, they were enjoying themselves but they knew something terrible was coming.

"Right Jackie is with Linda, everyone else is at the house, let's go" Jamie nodded and drove off. Jack looked at them "Dad what's going on?" Danny turned in his seat "a bad man is going after daddy and I just want to keep you guys safe" Jack and Sean nodded.

"Is mommy and Allie okay?" Danny looked at his youngest son "Yes Sean they are going to meet us at Grandpas" they arrived at the house just as Jackie was with the girls. Erin opened the door and ran down the path and hugged Nicky. Linda hugged Danny as the boys hugged Allie.

They all walked inside, Danny wanted to hold Allie but Allie sat on Jamie's lap "I'm still her favourite" Allie nodded "My Jamie" Danny held up his hands "he's all yours Allie, but don't forget who your daddy is" Allie giggled "you are"

"So what's the plan here guys?" Henry asked his grandsons, they just looked at each other. Frank spoke up as police commissioner "as PC I want both my officers to stay alert and safe, you must be wearing your vests no ifs or buts" he looked at Danny. Linda held his hand.

Frank smiled "as a father and grandpa, I want my family safe, so until this creep is off the streets. I suggest everyone picks a room because you are going to be staying here until this is all over. So that no one does anything stupid" he looked at Danny again.

Everyone knew that Danny would spend all his time worrying about where everyone was. So to give him a peace of mind, everyone agreed to stay at the house until it was all over.

Everyone got settled in their rooms; Jamie was in his old bedroom so was Erin and Danny. However the children had taken over Joe's old room and decided that they wanted to share a room together, to make it easier on the adults but also if anyone got scared. Jack helped Sean unpack and Nicky helped Allie.

"Nicky I'm scared" Allie held on to her wolf that she still had. Nicky hugged her "I'm scared too but we are safe, and everyone is here" Allie nodded. The boys then hugged Allie "we'll keep you safe Als" Allie giggled "Noo that's daddy's job" Danny walked in "yes it is and don't you all forget it" Danny held Allie "I'm going to get the bad guy, I promise" Allie nodded and hugged him.

Will Danny Find The Creep In Time?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**It's A Reagan Thing**

!Sorry if this chapter offends or upsets anyone!

Chapter 4- Danny's Worst Nightmare: Part 2

Jamie was still in his uniform so his radio was still active. He hadn't turned it off. He was still on duty. Frank was busy with Garrett and Baker, Henry was with Erin, Linda had unexpectedly been called into the hospital to help out.

Jackie took Linda to the hospital so that Danny knew that Linda was there safely. Jackie got called to a scene along.

Danny was busy wondering what the children were up to, the house was silent apart from Frank and his people. Danny walked upstairs to check on them.

They were playing a game; Danny remembered when they used to do that as kids. It was a rare moment when he missed Joe and his childhood. He was brought out of his trace by Jamie on his radio. "DANNY" Danny ran down the stairs "what?"

Jamie grabbed his hate "10-13" they both ran out of the house and to Jamie's patrol car. Jamie sped down the street. Garrett then got the call about an officer down. Frank and them left to be at the hospital when they brought in the officer.

"Do we know who yet?" Frank looked at Garrett "Detective Curatola" Frank looked down "Jackie" Garrett nodded. Danny and Jamie arrived at the scene; Renzulli was applying pressure to Jackie's shoulder. "I'm fine Anthony" Renzulli rolled his eyes "you've been spending too much time with Reagan"

Danny and Jamie had arrived and helped them, Danny couldn't believe that his partner had been shot and he hadn't been there to back her up. "Jackie" Jackie looked up "I'm okay Reagan, I really am"

EMS arrived and took Jackie to St. Victors. Linda was waiting for her arrival. Jackie arrived on a gurney. She almost laughed when she saw that the nurse taking care of her was Linda. "How did I know" Jackie smiled. "At least you know me and you can trust me Jackie"

Linda patched Jackie up; Frank was waiting outside for her. "Frank, she is going to be just fine, she'll be out of action for a few weeks but she's fine"

Jackie yelled from the room "I heard that, I am fine" Jackie walked out of the room with her arm in a sling. "Home and rest Detective" Jackie saluted Linda "yes Ma'am"

The boys arrived and saw Jackie; "before you ask, I am fine. The very charming nurse took care of me" they all smiled "Boys do you know what happened?" Frank asked them.

Anthony sighed "we went to talk to a person of interest and the guy who has targeted your family was hiding out in the apartment, they opened fire on us"

Jackie smiled "but we arrested them both so they won't be bothering you guys anytime soon" Danny felt guilty "I am sorry I wasn't there Jackie" Jackie rolled her eyes "Danny, its fine. Just be happy that the guy is back in jail"

They arrived back at the house; Allie was hopping down the stairs "DADDY" Allie jumped off the stair and into Danny's arms. "Hey baby" Allie looked at them "did you get the bad guy" Danny nodded "Don't I always"

Everyone was glad that no one got badly hurt and that Jackie was going to be fine. They were also glad to be able to get back to their lives and homes. Linda and Erin made dinner for everyone.

However after dinner things didn't go to plan, Jamie was asleep on the couch along with Allie on his lap, the boys were asleep against him with Nicky the other side of them. They were all asleep.

The house was silent.

How Long Will The Silence Last For?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**It's A Reagan Thing**

Chapter 5- Bubble Wrap

6 year old Allie was happily playing in the playground, Linda and Danny both had the day off from work and Erin had suggested they make a day of their freedom. She would take care of the kids for them with the help of Jamie who she volunteered.

Sean, Jack and Jamie were kicking a soccer ball around, both brothers were trying to take down Jamie; they were jumping on him and trying their hardest to bring him down.

Jamie just ended up on the cold ground tickling his nephews. Erin was watching Allie running around going from slide to swing then she made the brave move to monkey bars. Nicky held her legs and helped Allie finish them.

Erin cheered "yeah go Allie" Allie giggled; being born 3 months premature meant that Allie was small for her age. That never stopped her it also meant that Danny could still pick her up and carry her around when she fell asleep somewhere. Allie ran over to the swing. Nicky sat on the other swing and they tried to see who could go the highest.

"Ready go" Nicky said trying to let Allie get a head start. "Wow you are going really high Allie, you are going to beat me" Allie giggled, Erin got worried "not to high Allie" Allie then felt herself being pushed.

Jamie was behind Allie pushing her. The boys went and sat down with Erin. Jamie had worn them up which was a good thing. "Higher Uncle Jamie, higher" Nicky laughed "that's cheating" Allie just stuck her tongue out at Nicky then Jamie did the same.

Erin was looking around the park to make sure that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then she noticed it. She looked at the boys and told them to zip up their coats. The 3 of them walked over to the swings.

"What's wrong sis?" Jamie noticed the worried look on Erin's face. Erin made sure that Jamie could see over her shoulder "to my left, those guys look a bit, you know" Jamie looked at Erin and could see the men she meant. Jamie nodded.

He carefully got Allie off the swing and held her on his hip "how about we go get ice cream?" Allie nodded "one more monkey bars" Erin nodded. But this time Jamie held Allie's legs. Allie had one more bar to get "I wanna try" Jamie looked at her "are you sure?" Allie nodded.

Jamie slowly let go of her legs but stayed beside her "Uncle Jamie" Jamie stood at the last bar and held his arms out ready "c'mon monkey swing to me" Allie giggled.

Then it happened, a few shots rang out over where the men were standing a few feet away from them. Allie tried to reach for the last bar and missed. Allie landed awkwardly on her arm and cried out in pain. Jamie had his off duty weapon out.

Erin ran over to Allie to make sure that she was okay apart from her arm. Nicky held the boys. A car sped off. Jamie ran over to the body that had now appeared near them. He got no pulse and called it in.

Erin held Allie, Allie just cried "I want mommy" Erin kissed her cheek "I know sweetie" Once their statements were taken by Jackie and Anthony. They were allowed to go. They went to the hospital.

While Allie was getting taken care of by the nurses, Jamie had to make the horrible call to Danny. Jamie placed his phone next to his ear, his heart stopped every time he heard it ring.

"Reagan" Jamie became nervous "he hey Danny" Danny could tell something was up, "who and what hospital" Jamie had to admit he kind of sounded like their father. Jamie sighed "St. Victors and Allie" Danny and Linda left the restaurant they were at "we'll be there soon"

Jamie sat down next to Nicky and the boys "they'll be here soon and Danny is going to kill me" "Wasn't your fault Uncle Jamie" Jamie smiled at Jack "thanks buddy"

Erin came out of the hospital room "She's broken her arm and grazed her forehead but she'll be okay" Jamie nodded "Danny and Linda are on their way, Danny knew something was up, he just said who and what hospital"

They all laughed, half an hour past and they arrived. The boys hugged Linda then Danny. "What happened?" Danny looked at Jamie.

"Monkey bars and gun shots, but Allie is okay she just fell off the monkey bars due to the gun shots that were being fired near the park" Linda walked into the room. "MOMMY" Linda picked Allie up "hey sweetie, you had a busy day huh" Allie nodded "yeah but it was fun but not the falling part"

Linda kissed her forehead "let's get you home little one" Linda walked out of the room with Allie, Danny smiled "hey munchkin" Allie smiled "I went on the monkey bars" Danny nodded "Uncle Jamie told me, then you fell" Allie nodded and held up her broken arm that had a purple cast on it "It broken" Danny kissed it "but it will get fixed".

They all walked out into the car park. Linda looked at Allie "Maybe we should wrap her in bubble wrap" they all laughed. Danny nodded "maybe we should"

What Will Happen Next?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**It's A Reagan Thing**

Chapter 6- Trick Or Treat

Halloween was a few days away; Linda was getting the kids their costumes, Allie still had a few weeks left with her purple cast on after she broke it. She was always complaining how itchy it was. They had to watch her because she always tried to scratch it or use something to scratch it with.

Jack and Sean were sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework. Allie was sitting with them coloring a picture. Until her arm became itchy. Allie started to whine "mommy it's itchy" Linda looked up from the saucepan "I know it is sweetie" She hated not being able to help Allie.

Allie then looked at Sean's ruler and looked at her cast. Allie may have been 6 but she was smart 6 year old. Before Sean knew it, Allie was using his ruler to scratch her arm. Jack saw her and laughed "Sean Allie has your ruler" Sean looked at his little sister and laughed "Mom Allie is using my ruler" Linda looked at her kids "Noo Allie don't do that sweetie"

Linda managed to get the ruler out of her hand/cast and handed it back to Sean "why don't you help me make dinner baby?" Allie nodded and helped Linda make dinner. "Will Daddy be with us?" Linda looked at her watch and looked at Allie "I don't know sweetie" Just then Danny walked into the house "I can smell dinner" Allie smiled "Yay Daddy's home" Danny joined them all in the kitchen "Yes I am"

They sat down at the table and slowly ate dinner; Jack looked at their mom "Did you get our costumes yet?" Linda nodded "I got them today" Sean smiled "what are they?" Linda smiled "it's a surprise but you won't be disappointed with them" Danny smiled "so you are all going trick or treating" All 3 kids nodded, Danny looked at Allie's broken arm then looked at the boys "You watch out for your sister, okay I don't want her getting hurt again"

Sean and Jack nodded "we'll watch her dad" Linda smiled "we're going early before the big kids get on to the streets and the scary costumes come out so that Allie doesn't get scared"

Danny smiled "Always a few steps ahead of everyone" Linda nodded "it's a mom thing and they have matching costumes so they won't get lose each other quickly" Allie giggled "I wanna see, I wanna see" Linda got up and handed them each a bag of their costumes. Jack got his out first. Jack smiled "Cool I'm a zombie" Sean looked at his "Me too" Linda helped Allie get hers out of the bag "Allie is an evil scientist that brought you both back from the dead" Allie giggled "yay"

The 3 of them ran out of the kitchen to try on their costumes, Danny smiled "I think they'll like their costumes especially Allie." Linda nodded "I hope so; I just wanted them to be the same"

The 3 of them walked back into the kitchen in their costumes, Linda smiled "You guys look great" Allie giggled "Zombies dance" Jack and Sean started to dance which made everyone else laugh.

Halloween arrived; Jack and Sean have never gotten changed before so quickly. Allie was happily sitting on the couch waiting for her zombies. They came down the stairs "Zombies ready master" they both said, Allie giggled "silly zombies" Linda held out her phone "Say brains" "brains" Linda took a picture of them and sent it to Danny.

Danny laughed and showed it to Jackie, "Aww they look so cute especially Allie" Danny nodded "She's been calling them her zombies" Jackie laughed "Why not? She's the youngest and tonight she gets to boss her brothers around" Danny smiled "Yep the little one is I charge"

Linda took the kids around the block trick or treating. They were all having fun; it was getting dark which meant the older kids would be coming out soon and scaring everyone. Allie started to get sleepy "mommy my arm is getting heavy" Linda picked her up "how about we get dinner and take some to daddy, then you can scare him"

The kids all agreed and they headed to the precinct after picking up some Chinese food. Jackie saw them coming and kept quiet, then very faintly Danny could hear "brains, must eat brains" Danny turned around and saw them "you can't have mine" Linda smiled "we brought dinner for you"

Linda handed a carton to Jackie "enjoy" Jackie smiled "thanks", once again the Reagan family found an empty room and enjoyed their precinct dinner. Allie was sitting next to Danny and Sean.

Halloween was always a busy time for cops but no matter what time of the year it was or how busy he was. Danny would always find a few minutes to spend with his family; he really had changed his ways after he almost lost his baby brother and his baby girl.

Allie was looking out of the window watching all the criminals in costumes getting brought into the precinct then spoke up "I want more zombies" everyone laughed, Danny looked at his evil little scientist "maybe next year sweetie" Allie just nodded and went back to her noodles.

What Will Be Their Next Adventure?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
